Down By The Riverside
"Down By The Riverside" 'by ''The Reverend Horatio Duncan and Amos Sweets is featured as a DLC on Just Dance 2 and Just Dance 3, and on the main tracklist of Just Dance: Summer Party, Just Dance: Best Of, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer '''Original The dancer is wearing a bright sky blue robe with white and dark blue details. Her hair is also dark blue and down. She has a pair of magenta shoes on too. 'Just Dance Now' In the Just Dance Now remake, her robe is orange and purple, and her hair has been changed to purple. The creases of silk on the robe are also more visible. Her heeled shoes are now red. Riverside coach 1@2x.png|Original Riverside coach 1 big.png|Remake Background 'Just Dance 2' The background is dark teal with glowing crystals. Around the background there are fountains of glowing teal lights. 'Just Dance Now' In the Just Dance Now remake, the background, crystals, and fountains are completely all now pink. Gold Moves There are 3 'Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Put your arms up. '''Gold Move 3: '''Kneel on the floor and then open your arms. This is the last move for the routine. DBRS GM.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 DMRS GM Another.png|Gold Move 3 Down_By_The_RiverSide_Reverend_Horatio_Duncan_Amos_Sweets_Just_Dance_Unlimited.gif|Gold Move 1,2 in-game Down_By_The_RiverSide_Reverend_Horatio_Duncan_Amos_Sweets_Just_Dance_Unlimited (1).gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups ''Down By The Riverside ''is featured in the following Mashups: * [[Asereje (The Ketchup Song)|''Asereje (The Ketchup Song)]] * ''Run the Show'' Trivia *At 1 minute and 55 seconds, this song holds the record for being the third shortest song in Just Dance history; the shortest one to-date is'' Acerola Taiso no Uta, which is 1 minute and 5 seconds; it is followed by Fatima at 1 minute 50 seconds long. **This song also holds the record for being the shortest song on ''Just Dance 2. * This song has the first Gold Move while the dancer is on the floor (Gold Move 3). * On the Xbox 360 version of Just Dance 3, this has a demo version. * Along with Isidora, ''this song has one of the highest BPMs in Just Dance history. * If you look in the [http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20141218_1621/songs/RiverSide/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png ''Just Dance Now files], you can notice that one pictogram that isn't recolored like the others. * The dancer's robe is almost similar to P2's robe from Will You Be There, which appears in ''Michael Jackson: The Experience''. * According to the original teaser for this track, the artist is Extreme Music. * On Just Dance Unlimited, this song is credited as Down By The RiverSide. Gallery Downside.jpg|''Down By The Riverside'' Riverside thumb@2x.jpg|''Down By The Riverside'' (JD3/BO) riversidenow.jpg|''Down By The Riverside'' (Remake) Downbytheriversside.jpg|''Down By The Riverside'' on Just Dance 3 riversidepictos.png|Pictograms riversidemenu.png DownByTheRiversideUncoloredPictogram.png|Uncolored Pictogram DownbaytheBackground.jpg|Background 439.png|''Just Dance 2016'' avatar coach_jd2es_downbytheriverside.png Videos Just Dance 2 - Down By The Riverside Gameplay Down By the Riverside - Just Dance Summer Party - Wii Workouts Just Dance Best Of Down By The Riverside The Reverend Horatio Duncan (Solo) 5* File:Just Dance 3 The Reverend Horatio Duncan & Amos Sweets Down By The Riverside File:Down_By_The_Riverside_-_Just_Dance_Now_(720p_HD) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1920s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Recycled DLCs